User talk:Mizzouman2002
Redirects You really shouldn't turn your talk page into a redirect. It makes it that much harder for people to contact you. You can create subpages in your userspace for your builds; that would be better than your current system. You would create the page at a link like User:Mizzouman2002/Example. Thanks in advance. - Krowman 07:37, 1 August 2007 (CEST) ya im having trouble finding where my build went when i moved it. i cant find it under ab or ra or ta or ha. its like it disappeared so i needed a temporary location where i could hold it till i was sure i didnt do something wrong. now if i did it wrong i gotta do it ALL OVER AGAIN. THX!!mizzouman 07:41, 1 August 2007 (CEST) Build:A/any Spider Palm — RAWR! [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 07:42, 1 August 2007 (CEST) i still cant find it on ha ra ta or ab. like its not showing up on the list on untested ones. but if everyone else can i guess it makes no difference.mizzouman 07:46, 1 August 2007 (CEST) I still laugh daily at the fact you think cripshot is the worst ranger elite.[[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 01:34, 2 August 2007 (CEST) i dont think that......mizzouman 04:56, 2 August 2007 (CEST) N/R Explosive Extinction Either add a real reason or I'll remove the vote. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 02:11, 4 August 2007 (CEST) u can remove it im just playing around but the build does suck.mizzouman 02:11, 4 August 2007 (CEST) wait..on second thought ill change it.mizzouman 02:12, 4 August 2007 (CEST) Since you do have a reason now, I won't remove the vote, but I still think that three 0s is a little harsh. If it works at all it still deserves something as far as effectiveness, and just because it is complicated definitely doesn't imply that it doesn't work. If anything, that would imply a low Universality score perhaps, but for effectiveness and innovation, 0s seem pretty harsh unless you have something more to say about the build. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:24, 4 August 2007 (CEST) Ty Please read the "Please Note" section of Real Vetting. More specifically the part about votes. If a certain vote concerns you, bring it up to an administrator, or leave a note on the talk page. A concensus then should be made rather quickly. We do this, in order to prevent multiple violations of NPA. Ty for your cooperation :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:53, 6 August 2007 (CEST) Build talk:W/A Disrupting Axe You've been asked to explain your vote at this page. Thanks in advance. - Krowman 07:52, 13 August 2007 (CEST) Your sig Is disrupting. It's half normal, half oh-god-my-fucking-eyes yellow. It also has to actually go to your page (not User:Mizzou). —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 06:03, 18 August 2007 (CEST) He does have a point about the yellow...and it also must link to your page. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:06, 18 August 2007 (CEST) Ok. Seriously I can't go another day without doing this. I know its a breach of NPA but tbh writing this is worth it. (Ban me if you really must -.-). But you, Mizzouman, need to lern2play. I mean, seriously, the builds you've vetted are... infact, no explanation, just go to Build:R/E_Kindled_Arrow... Your comments on the Evis chain being bad, Cripshot being bad (Sure you revoked the Crippling Shot thing, but thinking it in the first place pls). You think SoR is bad on flaggers because a sin will come along and kill the flagger. Lern2play tbh. Lern2meta also. If you honestly think a sin can go straight through SoR on a flagger (plus the fact the flagger has mending touch etc.) you phail at gw. You make a Drunken/desperation spammer for 'Damage' yet it is outdamaged by a normal steady stancer: and you have the nerve to call everyone who says that a noob, and tell them to read the page more??! I mean, cmon. Accept criticism at least. Its not our fault good builds > your builds. Either uninstall or lern2play, for your own sake. [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur \m/']] 02:02, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :Slightly more NPA breach here: Please please please stop being such a noob if you insist on making comments on builds. Atm, I haven't seen a single comment of yours that looks like its even mildly related to GW at any form of competitive play you fucking nub. Or any form of fucking gw. Pay attention to other fucking peoples opinions and remember you aren't always right (Infact 100% oppostite pls). /rant. [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur \m/']] 02:05, 20 August 2007 (CEST) ::lol, "Has made me about 3k fame over the months.". [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 02:07, 20 August 2007 (CEST) ::: /restart rant. If you have 3k fame there is fucking 100% chance you ebayed. You have no idea about GW. Improve moar noob less plz [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur \m/']] 02:09, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :::: Tbh I have nothing wrong with people who don't know their stuff. Its when they are like you, and think they no everything and say stuff is shit which obviously isnt (Evis lulz) that I get the problem. Fix your fucking attitude tbh. Also, you spell like a fucking retard. [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur \m/']] 02:11, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :::::You sure you don't want to remove that userbox that says your addicted to PvXwiki? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 02:21, 20 August 2007 (CEST)+ ::::::/agree. Ibreaktoilets 23:15, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::No more NPA. Quiet, all of you. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 23:37, 20 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Fight the Man, Rawr Rawr!Dark0805|Rant 20:42, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :I would quite like to eat a nacho now. Discuss. Ibreaktoilets 23:04, 20 August 2007 (CEST) To the user (Mizzouman2002); I restored your talk page, complete with the NPA violation. It is up to you whether or not you want to blank the personal attack yourself, or put it in an archive - either way, nobody but you has a say on the matter, in this case. -Auron 03:58, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. Build:A/any Spider Palm Your vote on it was removed due to PvXwiki:Real Vetting briefly forbidding author votes. For the moment, the matter is undecided. Feel free to vote again on the build. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 05:30, 22 August 2007 (CEST) user page need moar credits -- Nova -- ( ) 04:10, 29 August 2007 (CEST) I dont Want to end up like rawr, but seriously. You said a paragon with vicious spear, gfte, spearng of lightning, and aggressive refrain cant kill anything. Do you only own prophecies or something? Seriously, your comments are practically insulting, they show such an awful understanding of the game. Please learn to play, and stop insulting people that DO know how, and are trying to show you the correct way.[[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 22:55, 4 September 2007 (CEST) Lol any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 08:52, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:10, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. Rawrawr 14:20, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. — Skakid 18:49, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::::any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. ~~ 18:50, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::::any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 19:50, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill.--Relyk 20:51, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill.--Relyk 20:51, 11 April 2008 (EDT) a bit late'C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!' --'Gah Eat my uber regen.' 15:52, 27 January 2009 (EST) So I herd... U aree as fucking annoying (more annoying, for now) than I am, and u adore Assassins like I do, hi Im Igor. >:D --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 18:59, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :He doesn't even come here anymore. ~~ 19:38, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::He did a right thing, jk, sow how annoying was he? :P --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 19:48, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::He is the stupidest person ever... User:Mgrinshpon/Epic has some quotes of his... ~~ 19:50, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::::(Most stupid). Whiteboy 18:28, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Nooo, than he sucks balls, /notcool. Annowing =/= Noob. --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 19:56, 27 March 2008 (EDT)